Speak Now
by DandelionsandMeadows
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, a calm reserved girl wishes for her happiness, but somehow she is almost on the brink of giving up. When her sister Prim is getting married to a Royal, on the way there she meets a man who will forever change who she is. Follow her as she will slowly find herself doing things she never thought she would. Modern Day AU. Everlark
1. Prolouge

''Good luck Brainless, I hope you can do it" My friend Johanna tells me, squeezing me on the arm for reassurance, I look in her eyes before nodding my head. I take a shaky breath before I proceed to step out of her car. I close the door and she gives a quick smile through the window before she drives off, out of sight when she turns the corner.

_This is it_ I think to myself. My hands are quite sweaty and they shake a little. My breathing uneven as scenes in my head flash by of the whole possibility of going wrong. I take several deep breaths in before heading towards the Abby, taking the shortcuts through the not so busy streets. As I walk nearer to the back entrance of the Abby, I see heavily armed security guards surrounding the door, and I am starting to feel a little nervous for myself as I approach nearer and nearer.

I stop by the gate as the security guard beckons me over. He takes off his glasses as I hand him my identification pass and my papers. He looks up to me with suspicious eyes.

''Name and purpose of being here"

"Katniss Everdeen and I am here to escort Mrs Gloria Chatsworth when she arrives at the abby" I say, trying my best not to hitch up. He quickly scans my paper and I.D before nodding his head to the guards at the gate. He hands me back my stuff and I say a quick thank you to him before quickly rushing to the gates, when I think I am almost there I am suddenly stopped by the guard again.

"Sorry Miss, we are just here to check if you have any weaponry or anything sharp." I groan in frustration as I place my bag down on the table and let the guy 'cop' feel me, "She's clear."

I then quickly grab my bag and straighten out my dress before heading in through the large doors. Having no time to gawk at the wonderful architecture I head straight to the room for where the bridesmaids and the best man waits. I walk through a series of long grand corridors before finally getting there.

I quickly peep through the window to check if any of Glimmers friends are there. I sigh in relief seeing Annie, Prim and Finnick all chatting there. I take a good look around behind me before dashing in, not looking where I am going I knock over a chair. They all whip around and they gasp when they see me.

"Katniss! I thought you would never come!" Prim exclaims as she rushes over to hug me. I hug her tightly not caring about the dress or her hair. She laughs into my chest.

''Neither did I little Duck" I say, almost surprised myself. I feel my tears coming but I don't let them fall. I look over and see Annie and Finnick smiling widely, I let go of Prim and walk over to where Annie and Finnick stand. I give a quick hug to Finnick and Annie.

''You really did come, and I am glad you did, because I don't want my best friend to live the rest of his life not being with the girl he truly loves" Finnick says seriously, I smile. I glance at my watch and panic washes over me.

I turn around and see Glimmer's friends heading towards the door.


	2. Travelling

_Look up at that star daddy!"the little girl patted her daddy's shoulder lightly to catch his attention before she pointed at the biggest brightest star up above, her daddy smiled at the star before turning back to his daughter, who sat on his lap._

_"Katniss, do you believe on wishes?"he asked her, playing with her two braids, she nodded her head eagerly, "Well then make a wish upon it and it will come true" he smiles at her, she nods her head once more before turning back to the star and squeezed her eyes shut._

_"I wish I could find my happiness"she said quietly to herself before opening her eyes again, "Done it!" she chirps, clapping her hands together._

_"Will you tell me what it is?" he teased, she shook her head and pretended to zip her lips up. He chuckled lightly before planting a quick kiss on her head._

_"Promise me one thing Katniss", he looks at his daughter seriously, yet lovingly,"When your older, and so much wiser, you Promise me, you won't let anyone change you, and always be you, treasure what you have in your life, promise?" he asks her._

_Just for reassurance she holds up her hands and crosses her heart, "Promise!" she says, and before her dad could say anything else, Gale and little Prim jumps up onto their dads back, and their mother following along after too. All night they laugh and play until their hearts are content._

_For many of Katniss' childhood years, she was happy, free and in a world where she was content, but as things dramatically when she grew older. Her father went away more than he should have, her mother became more distant. But her siblings Gale and Prim were there for here, as Katniss was more emotional, she suddenly found herself being knocked out of line. Then suddenly her father and mother died and she completely became a guarded person. Could her wish really come true? She did learn to let go, but could that really be enough for happiness?_

* * *

I nibble on a cheese by bun whilst waiting for the next train to come. The cold winter air drifts into the station, sending chills down my spine. I stare at the clock that perches on the wall. tick tock , tick tock.  
The screech of the brakes takes me back to earth , I get my suitcase and step on the train compartment saying D12. I go through the isles , trying my best not to hit any passenger who is sitting down. I look to my left and see a woman with red hair and green eyes, all by herself with 4 spare seats with a table. I tap her shoulder and she turns to me.  
"Can I sit next to you Miss?" I ask her. She nods her head and she puts her bag up on the compartment. I shove my suitcase up above and settle myself down on the seat. She gives me a small smile before returning to absentmindedly staring at the window. I get my bag and pull out my I Phone, I plug my head phones in and put them on, now currently blocking the world out.  
As the train starts to move, I slowly shut my eyes and let the music serenade me to my sleep.  
By the time I wake up, it's almost mid-afternoon judging by the position of the sun in the sky. I carefully stretch my arms , trying not to hit the woman next to me, who is still glued to the same position she was hours ago. I stand up and head down to the toilets, I look around at my surroundings, not looking where I'm going , singing to myself , until I bump into something hard, along with the clatter of sunglasses dropping to the floor. I slowly look up and meet blue eyes, the blue eyes that would haunt you for the rest of your whole life. Butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Sorry..."I mumble, he just chuckles and picks his sun glasses off the floor, he adjusts them back on and gives me a small smile before squeezing past me and heading back to his seat. I shake my head , clearing me from lala land. The toilet door slides open and I go in and do my duties.

After that weird and awkward moment with the man , I settle back down in my seat and get out a new book , that my dear little sister suggested to me. I flip over the book to the front cover. "Where the wild things are" , I study the front cover, there is a small child with a crown slightly hanging off his head, and he holds hands with a big furry monster. I just shrug my shoulders and open the first page.  
As I get further into the story, I get lost in the world of the small child, he is mistaken for a king, with powers, and the furry monsters adore him, they go on wild adventures. I almost feel myself in it. Well that was until the speakers came on announcing a stop for London, Euston station.  
Everyone starts getting up, making it a hard job for me to stand up and get my suitcase up above in the compartment. Slowly , people start getting off and it is much easier to stand up. I get off my seat and reach up for my suitcase. But an arrogant drunk stumbles past me and pushes me over, I wobble and fall face first, ready to feel the pain ,but strong arms catch me and lift me up.

I turn and look at my saviour and see that it's the same man who I carelessly bumped into earlier and dropped his Parada sunglasses. '"Thanks?" I say , with a hint of nervoussness in it. He gives me a small smile before reaching up to grab my suitecase, as he reaches up , his grey shirt pulls up and reavels his abs , making me gasp a hearts starts beating a little faster.

He gently puts my suitecase down and hands the handle to me, I greatfully take it in my hands and give him a soft smile before walking away.

"Wait!"a soft baritone voice calls me, I turn and look at the owner of the voice, I look and see its from the man, he runs up to me and hands me my key, "You forgot this..."

"Katniss" I fill for him. He just nods his head and smiles at me, "Okay Emm..see you around then?"

"See you around maybe Katniss." His soft voice once again makes my heart do a little flip, I almost feel like a teenager again, but I quickly shake these feelings off and turn away from the man with the piercing blue eyes, somehow sad.  
When I walk out into the concourse , I see Prim standing with her best friend Rue looking upon the arrivals on the big board. She looks down and just manages to catch me walking towards her through the big sea of people. She smacks Rue on the arm and points at me, both giving me beautiful smiles.

"Katniss!"They shout in unison, waving frantically in the air, I turn on my broadway smile on and dash up to them, we both meet in the middle and I drop all my things and open up my arms. They both hug me like 7 year old children.

"Hey guys" I smile at them, they both let me go and grab some of my stuff. "We have got a new apartment down in the centre, busy it is, we are near the shops!" Prim chirps, I roll my eyes, she sounds exactly like Effie, "By the way Rory's at the palace" she adds. Rue just nods her head. We get out of the station and head down to the small car park at the side, where Prim's Chevrolet SUV is parked.

They carelessly throw all my suitcases at the back of the car and shove me into the front seat, having a small argument a little of who's driving. I hush them and just say Rue can drive, because right now I just wanna lie down and warm up in a bed. Once we get driving in the bustling roads , they talk about the latest gossip, as if I'm not there. So I just look outside the window, looking at the dazzling Christmas lights that line the streets. When I was a little girl, I used to dream about dancing under Christmas lights with my perfect lover, but those dreams shattered when my dad died, but now I let go of the past and perfectly happy with being single...but somehow I always know that I'm lonely, I always find myself not knowing why.

I don't even realise we have arrived until they both shout my name, causing me to jump and hit my head on the roof, almost like a cartoon. This would be so comical if I wasn't so cranky. "Don't do that!" I yell at them both, they just dissolve into a fit of laughter. I both scowl at them, but I seem to start laughing with them all go in to the penthouse and have our dinner, we talk about how's life been so far, how things our going to be at Prim's wedding. We all chatter happily around the fire place, telling embarrassing baby stories, re telling fairy tales and things. When we run out of things to talk about, we turn on the tele and watch some British gossip show. After about an hour of it, Rue and Prim fall asleep on the grab a blanket for them and tuck them in it, as of they were the small 7 year old girls I used to look after."Night Night my little Mockingjays" I Whisper to them, I get up and head down to my bedroom for the fortnight and tuck myself in, dreaming about the man with the haunting eyes.

The shrill cry of the alarm wakes me up, I groan in frustration and silence it with my fist.I peek my head out from the warm covers and check the time. Not wanting to retreat from my warm cosy bed, I shrink back into the covers, but somehow the smell of bacon drifts through the air, making my stomach grumble in reply. I untangle myself from the sheets get out of my bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I splash my face with some cool water and shake my head, trying to clear up from the clouds. I walk over to the large mahogany drawers and pull out a wooly jumper and black jeans. I throw them on before making my way to the dining room.

I walk through the French doors and make my way to the spare seat opposite Prim. A butler holds a seat for me and I thank him before sitting down on the comfortable chair.

"Morning!" Prim greets me with her usual cheery tone. Rue smiles at me and nods her head as she chews on her cereal.

"Hey little duck." She scowls at her childhood nickname, but she does not complain. Rory feels the tension between us so he cuts in, almost saving both of us from arguing. Prim can be stubborn to when she wants to be.

"So, today is the day I will be sorting the seating plans and arrangements of the decorations in the Abby, also for the private party being held at Kensington. Prim, you And Rue will be going to the royal stylists studio to sort out the bridesmaids dresses, also to be prepped. Katniss you will also be meeting your escort today." I raise my eyebrows at his last sentence.

"Escort? Who said I wanted an escort?".

Rory coughs, "It is compulsory. And don't worry I haven't chosen someone ugly for someone like you"he says almost shyly. I almost feel relieved that I am not walking with someone who probably looks like my Fat Uncle Plurach.

"I am excited for the fittings because we are having the best of the best stylists in all of England and the U.S" Prim squeals along with Rue. I smile at their eagerness.

"Is Gale going to arrive today?" I ask, rudely chewing with my mouthful,"With Madge and the kids I hope!"

"Yeah, since we will be busy preparing, Thom is picking them up, since he lives near Heathrow. We will be seeing them tonight at the party anyway!" Prim says.

"Anyway let's eat up! I wanna tour London before doing boring stuff!"

* * *

"Fuck!"I yell, wincing in pain as the prep team pluck away at my eyebrows, and I almost convince myself I no longer have any eyebrows at all. I grip the edge of the seat to the point where my knuckles are white from holding on too tight.

"Language!"one of them says

"Stop fretting around this is not as worse as your waxing remember! You had so much hair!" another says, earning a death threading glare."After this we will send you next door for your fitting, just a couple more hairs and then we are done."

A soft sigh escapes my lips, relieved , I just embrace the pain before they practically kick me out, pushing me through the door of the studio next door. But I don't even have time to shout at them for rudeness because I am too busy gawking at the sight in front of me. I suddenly feel like I am in one of those high street shoppes for how beautiful and extravagant the dresses are right in front of me.

"Hello there, you must be Miss. Everdeen?"a mellow voice calls to me making me startled, I turn around and I am assuming I am standing In front of my stylist. His gentle green eyes stand out from his olive skin and his striking gold eyeliner, his black clothes looked like they were ironed finely.

"Please, just call me Katniss"

"My name is Cinna and I will be your stylist today,"he smiles at me, and I relax, feeling welcome and comfortable that my stylist is not stuck up.p

"I guess your here to make me look pretty."

"I'm here to make an impression, your dress will be the talk of the city"

"Don't make me stand out more than my sister!" I joke, laughing a little. After our warm introduction, he leads me too a small podium and stands me up on it. He disappears for awhile, picking some dresses.

I look at myself in the mirror and study myself. I think back to all those years ago when Prim was little and I had to take matters into my own hands to feed her and my mom, who sadly later died when I just turned 18 and she was 15. I was determined to put bread on the table and provide the best things for Prim. 6 years later I find myself living on my own and Prim living the high life, and sometimes I wish she was that little girl who played and laughed around in the meadows back home, no matter how much we were struggling.

"Katniss?" Cinna draws me back to reality. I shake my head and turn my head and smile at him. I gasp at what he holds in his hands. I meet his eyes once more and I give him an ever bigger smile than before.

The dress is a beautiful starlight sliver colour, it's a gown, not a dress. The top is quilted but the skirt is just purely amazing. It is wavy and a little puffy, but not to the point I look like a pastry, also small Swarovski crystals are dotted around in places, making it look elegant. My shoes, fortunately are just flats, which will be hidden of course.

"Let's get to work"

* * *

As soon as I step foot on the ground, I am instantly bombarded with camera flashes and questions. You would think I am attending for a huge serious court case. I am trying my best to keep in check. The bodyguards push away the cameras and cautiously lead me to the hotel doors. I wear a velvet cloak to cover my dress since Cinna insisted that no one should see the dress until the party actually starts.

For one I am nervous because this is the first time I am being publicly exposed. Not in that way. But I have been mentioned a couple times when Prim does interviews, which is quite a lot since she is getting married to a prince. A major one at that.

People have only seen photos or videos of me, but have not really met me. Since I have been in Manchester, I have refused to go on interviews, because I am scared I could lash out at the host at any SENSITIVE question. Or one is about Prim and is completely personal.

"Katniss! Over here!" Is the last thing I hear before the doors are shut behind me. I finally let my hands drop to the sides after I have been covering my ears. I put down my hood and unfasten the clip that holds my cloak securely. An assistant takes it off me hastily as I proceed to walk to the stairs. Preparation teams seem to surround me, making sure my makeup is alright and my dress isn't crumpled up. I am starting to get irritated by people surrounding me all the time. That is until I hear a voice I never thought I would hear.

"Step away now, I'm sure she will be fine"

They all look like they are going to protest, but they scurry away like rats. Leaving me standing in the middle of a huge hall. I slowly turn around taking deep breaths, and I suddenly find myself sweating. I look up and meet the eyes of my destruction and the coward that left me, Prim and Gale all those years ago.

"Hello again mother"


	3. Escort?

**hello people! Please Review because this is a story I'm actually committed to, so I need reviews to encourage me to write!** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

My eyes stare coldly at hers for awhile, an undeniable heavy silence filling the air, she awkwardly fumbles with her fingers, her eyes suddenly interested on the floor. I raise my eyebrows waiting for an explanation, but all she is trying to do is to avoid my eyes. My anger builds up by a nano-second, but before I could explode or start having an emotional rant. Gale comes rushing in through the doors with his wife and kids.

"Hey Katniss..." He freezes when he sees who I am with, "M-Mom?"

She looks up again but does not say anything, but only looks into his eyes. Madge who comes up to Gale, also stares in shock at my mother. Silence only accompanies us just now. I don't want a family argument right now at the celebration party for Prim, but I just needed to say something.

"Who invited you?" I say flatly, my face emotionless, I look back at Gale, who just stands there awkwardly holding Madge's hands, the kids absently run around the hall.

"Prim, she invited me" she croaks out, her strong voice once again gone, I shake my head and my hands are starting to shake.

"Look, this is not the right time to argue, so let's just be civil for one night and pretend this did not happen okay?" Gale cuts in, look at us both. I nod my head and mom just mumbles a quiet 'okay'.

An organizer comes running down the stairs, looking frantic with her earpiece hanging loosely and her hair flug up everywhere. She holds a clipboard in one hand and a water bottle in the other. She runs up to me, apologizing so many times.

"Sorry to disturb you Katniss, but the guests are arriving and you need to be on top of the glass stairs with you Escort, who is waiting there, and Mr and Mrs Hawthrone you have to come too .." She says. I nod my head before turning back to my mother. I give her the most iciest glare I can before beckoning Gale and his family over. _This isn't finished yet_ I think to myself.

We walk up the stairs and turn to a series of corridors. The organizer goes on of how things are going to work but all I can think is how Prim could invite that woman who left us years ago. My thoughts are interrupted when I suddenly walk into the wall. I loose my balance and fall over, luckily Gale catches me. I flush red suddenly embarrassed of what a fool I just made. I hear my nephews giggle in the background.

''What are you little monkeys laughing at?"I say, giving them a playful glare, they screech and run behind Madge who finds her children quite amusing, Gale however is somehow in a different planet.

"Gale!" I startle him, waving my hands infront of his face, the kids start laughing and Madge chuckles, he snaps out of his haze and gives a small smile.

''Here we are, through the doors and just wait, and Miss Everdeen?'' the woman says, I look up and make a noise of acknowledgment, ''Rory says you will thank him" and with that she walks off, probobly going to interupt another argument inbetween a family. I shake my head at Rory's joke and open the door. I see we are at the corner of the stairs, but a huge glass wall covers us. I can hear the guests coming in, idly chatting. Glasses being placed in tables. I quickly peek down and see the entertainment being set up by the huge glass stage. The large lights that cascade down like waterfalls reflecting off the abstract metal gaint dials.

''Miss Everdeen?'' I hear someone call me, but somehow this weird feeling goes up my spine when I hear it because it sounds so familiar. I turn around slowly and meet the very peircing blue eyes that lingered on my mind for weeks.

* * *

I practically forget I am in front of Gale, Madge and the kids and step closer to him, and that strong hungry desire surges through me, and boy I have not felt that after awhile. I have the inexpicable urge to reach my hand out and touch his rosy cheeks. But instead my body betrays me by blushing and my instinct is to look down on the floor.

Imagine one of those corny cheesy moments in a film where either a girl or a boy meet for the first time. The typical 'sparks fly' clishe. Well that is whats happening, but the sparks are put out when Gale coughs loudly behind me. I give a little cough of pretence and straighten my postiure. I hold my head high and politely hold my hand out for him to shake.

''My name is Prince Peeta Mellark of Panem'' and with that he brings my hand up to his lips and presses a small kiss, sending shivers up my spine, but I try my best to make it less obvious but he seems to know and gives a satisfied smirk. Though this little annoying voice is telling me that he is another player and a snobby rich guy who could get any girl he desires, but I mentally slap that little voice and ignore it.

''You may call me Katniss and it's nice to meet you to" I say in a measured voice, trying my best not to sound over excited, he nods his head and gestures me to link arms with him. I gratefuly I link my arms around his and give a tight smile.

I dare to turn back and see my Brother and sister in-law barely holding in a laugh at my bad moves of trying to calm down. I give them a glare but I can barely hold in a laugh myself. I see Peeta giving me a funny look.

''Laides and Gentlemen may I present Prince Peeta Mellark and Miss Katniss Everdeen!''

I take a deep breath and Peeta nods his head in reassurance before stepping out onto the lime light.


	4. Drowning in The Thames

I ignore the constant warmth that spreads through me when my hand touches his, and focus on the camera flashes, despite how it hurts my eyes, and to be honest, its all about Prim. Gasps are shared as they look in awe at my hand tailored dress. The crystals in my dress shining in the light. I feel like I am suddenly living a girl's dream to walk down marble steps with a flowing gown and her prince by her side. I put on my best 'Hollywood' smile and with my free hand wave at the cameras. Peeta seems to be a natural and he captures the crowd with his charm. The ladies at the side of the steps eye Peeta greedily and I inexplicably bring him closer to me, surprising myself and him. Confusion goes over his face and I just give him a look to Just go with it. He mouths 'I know you couldn't resist me'.

I roll my eyes and get down from the final step, Madge and Gale just behind us. We shake hands with important visitors and curtsey at royal members of Rory's family. Peeta and I especially change funny looks at the ladies who seem to try and climb all over him, we barely contain our laughs as Rory tries his best to sweep the girls aside and he looks like he is swimming up a waterfall trying to get to Prim who is chatting and playing with the kids, never mind being posh, cool or collective. Fuck this being a formal event.

The party goes on well, food was apparently made by one of the finest chefs in Britain I heard. Celebrities appear during the evening and entertainment was brilliant. I manage to get in to a nice flowing conversation with Peeta and learn a lot of things that I wouldn't expect acquaintances to talk in a short time. Well at least it felt like a short time when he was excused to talk to some men. So I sat alone for awhile, occasionally sweeping the champaign from the passing waiter, getting slowly drunk.

I look back at Peeta and he catches me in the corner of his eye. He excuses the men he talks to and heads over to me, his blue eyes seem to be twinkling with something I cannot quite catch. Before I know it I am suddenly swept into his arms and this hunger yet annoyance sweeps through me. ''What in the world are you thinking? Who the hell do you think you are?" I hiss at him, but I can't quite suppress my own smile. He gives me a toothy grin before helping me to stand up straight.

My happiness is suddenly gone when I see my mother walk in through with my step-father. I can't breathe.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" Peeta asks me, noticing my drastic state and my sudden mood change. His eyes follow mine and he spots my family making the way through the crowd. Confusion goes all over his face and he looks back at me. He raises his eyebrows.

''Parents?'' he says, I nod my head. Inexplicably I grab his hand and drag him through the crowd and bring him over outside, to the cold chilly winter air. He seems to be coping well with my weird moods, but concern is on his face.

''Are you okay?" he asks again,"You know if you feel ill or something I can ask to take you back home to your sister's?", I shake my head and just lean against the fence, and watch the boats drift by as a childhood memory loops in my head like an everlasting scene you see in the movies. Something that you regret and forget. Not until something brings it up.

I start to shiver at the cold and I feel a jacket wrapped around me, and the somehow relaxing smell of cinnamon mixed with man calms me. But somehow I still shiver, bravely Peeta wraps his arms around me naturally as if he has done it for years and years.

''Did you have to cope with your parents constantly going out all the time? Never ever spending time with you? Depriving you from emotion or any sort of love?'' I blurt out, I know its a private question to ask but just need to ask someone who has probably had to live with it all his life. I feel him freeze behind me, but he takes a deep breath out and he starts to speak.

"Before I turned 10, life seemed happy and my parents constantly paid attention to me. Loved me like any normal family would. The world seemed perfect to me" I nod my head, ''Then when it was time for my 11th birthday, it seemed like they had suddenly dropped me and just gave me money. They started to go away more, only sending small gifts. The letters they sent me started lovingly, but then as the months went by, the letters started to get short, clipped and formal. No more I love you's or I hope your okay. It was just godspeed or see you soon" he sighs and just shakes his head. ''I never have told anyone who I have just met, but you seem like the right person to trust. Despite that I still had my brothers"

A silence takes over, and we listen to the night life of London and just let the wind whistle past us. For awhile we stay like that. ''Thank you" I whisper, at least someone knows how it feels to be abandoned.

A woman who seems to be drunk bursts through the emergency exit, and seems to not know we are there. She pushes us both out the way, hard causing me to fall over and I fall from Peeta's grip, my high heels wobbly and I seem to loose my balance. Upon instinct I find something to hang on. But fortunately I hang on to a loose gate and put all my weight on it. Before I can even blink the gate falls into the murky water. Bringing me with it.

''KATNISS!" I hear Peeta yell before I get swallowed by the water. I feel myself slowly sinking and I try my best to kick up, but my heavy gown does not help. It drags me further down and I struggle for air. Through the water I squint and see silhouettes of people in the water. I see someone else jump into the water and I hold my hand out.

This seems so familiar.

_"Daddy! Don't go out there on the deck! It's dangerous" I plead to him, he shakes his head as he watches me and Gale plead with sad eyes, ''Don't listen to him! Don't listen to Snow! He is an idiot!" my tears are starting to flow quickly._

_"We need it Katniss, this might be my big break, its only a test" He tries and reassures us, but this does not seem to convince Gale as he is fuming with rage._

_''Bullshit! He will just kill you!"_

_Our father just ignores us and walks out of the door and slams it behind him. We rush over and try and open the door but we see it's locked. Gale grabs the metal vase in the corner and smashes the windows as I cower behind the chairs. "Katniss! Come on lets go"_

_I rush out and jump on Gale's back and we jump through the window. The boat rocks violently as the storms continues to roar, the rain falling down like titanium bullets._

_We see our father on the boat standing on the edge as a gun is pointed at him,''No!" I cry, but my voice is drowned out by the rain, Gale holds me back as I struggle against his grasp "Gale! Our Dad is going to get shot do something!" I cry, but before even he can reply, the sound of the gun fires through the air._

_We watch him as he falls into the water, a man instantly drops down with him._

_I scream in horror and in shock._

That memory is in my head , but the impossible haunting blue eyes I see through the water somehow lifts me up, but my lack of oxygen takes over and I black out.


End file.
